turf wars
by hassam latif
Summary: The ballas just took glen park. now CJ has to get it back from the ballas but he asks help from cesar and said that he would help his gang. this is my first story please read and review. rated for language and voilence.


It was dawn; Carl was sitting on the porch of the Johnson house. He had a hard day plus the grove street families just lost Glen Park to the Ballas. He was pissed off, he kept on telling the families that they would get Glen Park back. Frankly they didn't believe him because the ballas and vagos had just teamed up, ever since CJ helped Cesar and the eses get back el corona from the vagos. The vagos struck a deal with the ballas if any of their turfs were under attack from the grove street families or the eses. The other gang would help them out. It was the same with the grove street families and the eses so CJ went to ask Cesar for help. He didn't really need Cesar's help but he thought it would be easier.

" Yo Cesar was sup homie" said Carl as he walked inside Cesar's house.

" Hey amigo was happening," said Cesar. Him and Kendl were sitting together watching TV.

" Yo homie I gotta ask you a favour man, could you help us take back Glen Park from those punk ass Ballas, we'll help your gang take the stadium from the Vagos" said Carl.

" Sure thing homes, stay here Kendl this won't take long," said Cesar.

" Al right baby be careful," said Kendl.

Carl and Cesar got inside Carl's $24,000 Infernus and drove to Glen Park. Carl and Cesar told their homies to meet around Glen Park. The eses and grove street families got their first. There were 9 eses 12 grove street family members at Glen Park waiting for Carl and Cesar, but there was an ambush some balla snipers on the house roofs shot some of the eses and G street members 10 got hit and the remaining 11 plus Carl and Cesar took out their AK47s and MACs and started shooting the Ballas on the rooftops. Some vagos and ballas came from behind. Carl took out a grenade that he had and threw it at them. The explosion killed all the ballas and vagos but also some g street and eses that were in the area. 5 more ballas came and they had M4s and they killed all the eses and g street guys. Only Carl and Cesar were left. They went inside CJs infernus and ran over the Ballas, but they couldn't get away with this. They got back Glen Park but they also got the attention of the police.

" Man what the fuck why the hell do these retards blow each others guts everywhere," said a police as he saw the dead bodies of all the ballas, vagos, eses and grove street members everywhere. Then the policeman saw Carl and Cesar in the infernus with blood all over it.

" Oh fuck the cops hit the gas CJ," said Cesar.

The cops started chasing them in 3 police cars and a police bike. The police bike went around the corner and got right beside the infurnes and jumped on the back of the car and tried to bust the back window open. Cesar took out an AK47 and shot the cop off the car. The bloody corpse landed right on the cop car behind them. The car stopped but the other two cop cars behind them crashed right into one in front of them and there was a huge explosion the 3 cars went flying and Carl and Cesar went back to El corona to celebrate. They would take the stadium tomorrow. So Carl went back to Grove Street it was another victory for them, but some vagos were secretly spying on Carl and Cesar so they found out that they planning to take the stadium. The vagos went back to their turf at the stadium.

" Arolay vato some pendighos are planning to take our turf man" said one of the vagos whose name was Eduardo.

" So what we'll just ambush them when they get here" said Cumbardo (another vagos member).

"Cabron they took Glen Park they took out all the ballas and our men there," said Eduardo.

" Well then gather all homies of our turf, we gonna think of something" said Cumbardo.

Meanwhile back at El corona when Cesar entered his house he found his homies dead on the floor.

" What the fuck who did this, oh shit Kendl" said Cesar.

" I am alright, I hid upstairs baby" said Kendl.

" Thank goodness, who did this?" said Cesar.

" I don't know baby, I heard gunfire, people screaming and people kicking the door, your homies told me to hide upstairs so I did, then I came downstairs and I see these dead bodies" said Kendl as some tears came out her eyes. Cesar tried to comfort her. He knew who did this, it was the vagos. Tomorrow he would really go all out at those vagos as him, the eses and g street would out all those vagos at the stadium.

Next morning Cesar phoned Carl to meet him and his homies at the bridge, which goes to the stadium. They all met there but this time there even more gangsters. There were 15 grove street members and 19 eses. Cesar was pissed off; he couldn't wait to get revenge on those vagos who killed his homies.

" Come on lets do this shit homie," said Carl.

They all drove to the stadium in 6 cars. As they got to the stadium they planned to take them by surprise but the vagos knew of this attack. As they got out of their cars they got sprayed with SMG fire. The bullets hit some of the Ogs/ gangsters. A stream of blood flowed out of their dead bodies. Cesar planned for something like this. He took out a rocket launcher that he had in his car. He pulled the trigger and as the rocket hit those 5 vagos they got deprived of their bodies as tons of blood and guts poured out of the explosion.

All the vagos came with AKs and started shooting the g street and eses. They shot back. Blood and guts were flying everywhere. As the dust cleared Carl, Cesar and their homies were once again victorious. They went back to their hood before the cops came. As Carl went back to his hood he saw that it was being attacked by ballas.

" Motherfucker" said Carl.

He helped out his homies and eventually won the battle and defended his hood again.

" Man it ain't easy being a gangster" Carl whined as he went to sweet's house to party and drink beer with his homies and his brother.

THE END/ PEACE OUT


End file.
